


揉青梅

by Anti047



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF, 金东
Genre: F/M, Out of Character, Rating: NC17, detail description of female organ, 一点PWP, 性转东东
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21592087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anti047/pseuds/Anti047
Summary: 瞎掰的，都是瞎掰的伪民国背景不正经商人金葛格x性转or泥？东东剧情胡扯，就是为了飙车
Relationships: 谢金/李鹤东
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

『春半梅子青黄小，初逢雨露欲绽香。』

正是乍暖还寒时节，夜风里少了凛冽寒意却也难敌春风料峭。肃静了整个冬天的城终于又活了过来，在这笙歌红灯的夜里更是渐渐有了生机。  
日子是不算太平，战事连年，闹了几场起义，翻了几次革命，最后还是未见定局。官饭不好吃，农地又害了灾，如今最好的生计倒落在了生意人手里。烟馆赌场妓院一座座的起，一片民生潦倒中夹杂着莺歌燕舞，垂死的城反而有了春的艳色。  
老实人活不过这乱世，想吃饭还得另寻出路。  
可有人偏偏谋错了出路。

“拦住她！”人群中突然听到一声怒喝，人高马大的男子推搡着向门口追去。  
再看人群里快速穿梭的灵活身影眼看就要跑出门外，那人一身过分宽大的棉袄裹在身上，大檐儿帽将脸挡了个八九分。  
就一个回头的空档，便撞上了个背影。  
“快躲开，别挡你爷爷的道儿！”张口却是好听的女音。  
被撞上的人像是刚从外面进来，一身凉丝丝的冷气，穿着洒金墨黑的云纹大褂，架一副西洋式的金丝眼镜，一看就是有头脸的人。  
“明明是你先挡了我的路，小鬼。”那人也不气恼，扶了扶眼镜斯斯文文地和人讲道理。  
“快让开！”眼看后面男人就要追上来了，这姑娘想侧身推开人溜出去，结果被人单手扣住了肩膀。  
“小鬼，后面好像有熟人找你啊，不留下来和人叙叙旧？”  
这人手劲儿大得很，她挣扎了几下没有解脱，回身抬腿就踢人下三路。可惜速度不够快，未碰到人的衣摆便被那人握住了脚腕，动作间露出脚踝处一点刺青，枯骨佛陀褪了些颜色，晕开的黛青更显得肌若凝脂。男人本就身量过人，这一下让人两腿大开，众目睽睽之下生生让人姑娘帽子下红了脸。  
“你这人！”姑娘一时气结想不出什么话来，回身借力跃起来便冲着男人脑门去了。  
可这男人也不是省油的灯，握住脚腕的手向下用力，将人拽下来后另一手将人的胳膊反剪，正好将整个人困在怀里。  
而这时男人也终于追了过来，一见这情形当即就变了脸色。  
“谢、谢爷。”男人的脸一会儿红一会儿白，不知是气愤占上风还是惧怕尤甚。  
“这小鬼犯什么事儿了？”被叫做谢爷的人一只大手将人一双玉腕死死卡住，空着的手摘下了那顶满是烟尘的大檐儿帽。

入眼是一双杏眸怒目，白净粉嫩的脸面上一道贯眼伤痕浅浅的没有毁容的作用，反倒能勾起人的兴趣。不过十八九岁的模样，七分凶悍三分无邪，一身稚气未脱却像是早就尝尽人间百味的老成。  
分明还是个故作成熟的小鬼罢了。

“她在赌场出老千，被张爷发现了，正要按规矩处置......”男人解释到一半就被打断了。  
“就让她跑了？”男人分明脸上还挂着笑，可此话一出整个赌场一片死寂，“这赌场里十五个男人还看不住这么个小鬼？”  
是个有点身份的人都知道整个北方只要是吃黄河水的地方就没有眼前这位爷不染指的生意，明里的暗地的，只要能收利，他谢金都要占上几分。  
“......这，是小的办事不利，还是多亏了谢爷出手，否则小的今晚怕是难眠了。”男人出了一头冷汗，两手攥在身侧手背上青筋毕现。  
“呸！分明是他手气不好，凭什么要剁我的手？”这姑娘啐了一口，作势要上前与人理论。  
“他手气不好？张九南可是出了名的赌王，你不出老千如何胜他？”谢金捏住人的下巴，逼人与他对视。  
“赌王个屁！就他那玩儿法没输个倾家荡产算他走运。”那姑娘也不避讳直直望着谢金。

还是个青的，嫩得酸涩。

“那姑娘和我赌一回怎么样？你要是赢了，不但能保住右手，今晚你赢的钱也都还给你。”谢金向人提议道。  
那姑娘眯了眯眼，贝齿咬上饱满的嘴唇，疑惑的表情像是不知月亮为何物的小猫儿，“要是我输了呢？”  
“你输了，就只能按规矩留下右手。”谢金握住人的右腕举到眼前。  
“没有别的选择了？”嘴唇上留下一排牙痕。  
“你坏了规矩，何来条件可讲？”谢金给小猫儿留下了陷阱。  
“若不是你横空出来当道儿，我早就跑了。”那姑娘一把抽出自己的手，揉了揉发红的手腕，“是你坏了我的出路，凭什么不再给我个机会？”  
“那好，你若是不想断手，就要到我府里做禁脔。“

此话一出，众人都倒吸一口凉气。谁不知道谢金是个连醉红楼的头牌丽雯姑娘都留不住过夜的主，这倒是看上这不知哪里来的野丫头了？

“一言为定。”那姑娘思索了片刻便答应了。  
“一言为定。”谢金笑着。  
小猫儿终于上钩了。

那姑娘也不知怎的有了底气，走到八仙桌前道，“我是玩儿骰子比大小赢的他，和你也赌这个怎么样？”  
“好，”谢金慢悠悠踱至桌前，“不知姑娘芳名可否告知？”  
“李鹤东。“  
回答完李鹤东便抛起骰子，黑漆木的杯子接住一阵脆响后便扣在了桌上，“您请。”  
谢金单手用杯子搂起骰子，手腕摇了几下也将杯子扣下了，“姑娘是比大还是比小？”  
”比小。“李鹤东回答得干脆，胸有成竹。  
两人前后开了，李鹤东这边是三花聚顶，刚想顺一口气谢金便也开了。  
是一柱擎天。  
看是自己输了李鹤东也没什么好说的，袖子一撸将右手拍在了桌上，“不就一只手吗？给你了。”  
谢金见人眼圈红红的，表面上一副气不过的样子，其实心里早就怕得想大哭了。  
“你可想好了，我还给了你一条路。”谢金绕过桌子按住了人的手，女孩子的纤细手掌被完全包住按在了桌上。  
“想好了。”总比被你关一辈子好，李鹤东愤愤然想道。  
“行，拿断骨刀来。”谢金吩咐道。  
不过多时一把四指宽的刀被送了上来，谢金握在手里冲着人的手比划了两下，手起刀落，刀刃砸进桌面的瞬间李鹤东闭上眼别过了脸。  
没有想象中的血溅三尺，也没有什么透骨剧痛。  
李鹤东缓缓回过头来，看看自己完好的手，又看看谢金，”你怎么不动手？“  
到底是个孩子，小姑娘这会儿泪眼婆娑，一双眼水雾朦朦看着好不惹人怜爱。  
“瞧你哭得这么好看我可下不去手了，”谢金扣住人的下巴，拇指摩挲着脸颊，“别回头传出去说我谢金不知怜香惜玉，我可上哪儿寻我的美娇妻去？”  
见人不语，谢金便善做主张，“今儿这事儿就算了，给九南把输了的钱补上，人我就带走了。”  
说完伸手一捞便将人扛在了肩上，李鹤东只觉得天旋地转才明白发生了什么事。  
“你！你快放我下来！”没动几下便被人一巴掌掴在臀上，响亮的声音让李鹤东一下便噤了声。  
“省省吧，晚上有你叫的时候。”谢金说着浑话往外走，李鹤东早就连耳朵尖儿都红透了。

回了府上谢金还是扛着人进了宅子，老管家见了赶紧吩咐下人备热水温酒菜。  
“老爷回来了。”两鬓斑白的老爷子恭恭敬敬地鞠躬道，“用膳了吗？”  
“还未，”谢金将人交给几个丫鬟，对李鹤东说道，”你乖乖听话，否则就不是断手能解决的事儿了。“  
收敛了方才的笑脸，板着脸的人在庭院灯火和月色下格外让人胆颤。李鹤东第一次见这样的狠角色，心里还是忌惮的，只能点点头和丫鬟们走了。  
小小的身子裹在大得过分的棉衣里像偷了家大人衣服的小孩子，贪玩儿晚回来挨了骂正乖乖去领罚。  
“让厨房准备些甜食，温一壶蜜酒。”谢金说着，转身刚要走又说道，“人和东西都送到我房里。”

约莫半柱香的时间，吃食便送到了谢金房里。红木食盒揭开了，桂花糕荷云酥咸心芝麻糖摆在彩绘勾金的小碟里摆了上来，还准备了解腻的梅子汤。最后摆上一个青瓷小壶和一双冰裂小瓷碗，倒出的酒色似新熬的糖汁泛着深蜜色，一时间清甜的酒香溢了满屋。  
又过了一会儿，眼看刚温好的吃食都要凉了，谢金没等来人，披了件外衣便亲自去瞧看。

“不是叫你听话吗？”谢金进了浴房，潮湿的雾气一下打湿了镜片不得不摘下来擦拭。  
“你不是很有钱吗？你看看这都是什么衣服？”李鹤东躲在屏风后面，抬手扔出来一团布料正好砸在谢金脸上。  
刚戴好的眼镜又歪了，谢金接住了低头一看，原来是件新式的旗袍。想来大上海的新风潮他家小姑娘是接受不了的，便随手将衣服放在了一边。  
“不想穿就不穿，”谢金招招手把丫鬟都遣走了，自己到了屏风后面，“又没人逼你。”  
“你出去！”李鹤东见谢金进来了，赶紧缩成一团蹲在地上，脸蛋儿被热气蒸得红扑扑的。  
李鹤东浑身上下就一件桃粉的肚兜，藕臂环在膝前，小腿上的刺青完全露了出来，纹的是金刚怒目，骷髅吐烟。  
恶鬼厉佛配上眼前的娇艳少女，谢金当时便觉得小腹一紧。解下身上的外衣把人严严实实裹起来，“跟我走。”  
“我不。”李鹤东站在原地不动弹。  
“你不走我就在这儿要了你。”谢金倒是一脸无所谓，“倒是可惜我准备的吃食了。”  
“......我没穿鞋。”饿了几天的人是耐不住诱惑的，李鹤东低头小声道。  
谢金低头一看，白生生的小脚丫还赤裸着踩在木制地面上，认命地叹了口气还是把人抱起来了。  
从浴房到谢金住处也就不足十余米，刚洗浴完的人身上还带着香气，软软的发顶靠在谢金怀里让谢金有了新婚的错觉。

看着人豪放的吃相谢金也有点饿了，从李鹤东手里抢了一口桂花糕。  
甜的，甜得倒牙。  
“你没有手啊？”李鹤东喝了口蜜酒顺了顺，鼓着腮说道。  
“没有，所以想借你一只。”谢金笑着说道。  
这人笑起来真的是温柔啊。李鹤东看着的笑眼想道，一时间走了神。  
“迷上我了？”谢金点点人挺立的鼻尖。  
“没有。”李鹤东口是心非地说道，吞下最后一口点心。  
“那就不费工夫谈情说爱了，”谢金拉起人放到了床沿上，“直接办正事儿。”

摘了眼镜的谢金看着李鹤东就像盯上猎物的毒蛇，让李鹤东反抗都无便被压倒在软塌上。  
吻上丰厚的嘴唇满是甜味儿，李鹤东咬紧了牙不让人进来，谢金也不强求，含住两片唇肉咬了个够。一双手不老实解开外衣隔着层丝绸揉捏胸前的两团软肉，丰腴的胸乳堪堪被握在手里。在谢金恶意按压凸起的小点时李鹤东发出声错愕，让谢金逮住了机会撬开了牙关。  
舌尖扫过上颚，手指捻着胸前两点，身下的人初次受到这样的刺激不由得僵硬了身子。津液在两人分开时沿口角流下，谢金瞧着人迷蒙的双眼，低头吻上了结白的颈间。白嫩的皮肤被啃咬得发红，胸前也被好好照顾着，没一会儿人就得了趣，夹着腿扭动。  
谢金解下被揉皱的布料，白的晃眼的雪白在人胸前一弹一弹的，两点红樱挺立着，一口含住散开的乳晕吮吸着，不出意外地收获了一声黏腻的娇呻。舌尖顶着未开的奶孔，酥酥麻麻的感觉和温热一阵阵往上涌，李鹤东渐渐放松了身子。  
两个乳尖都被人咬得水光滋滋谢金才向下吻去，又不老实的舔着人的脐眼，惹得人不停地气喘。两手掰开软乎乎的大腿根儿，无甚毛发的花穴暴露在人眼前，还未触碰便泛着水光。

“我还没碰呢，你就馋成这样？”谢金将中指贴上粉嫩的肉缝上下摩擦着。  
“不、不行......”李鹤东并紧双腿夹住了谢金的手腕，不知是拒是留。  
“怎么不行，你这里可是馋得很。”谢金推开人的膝盖，手指又往里送了送。

谢金手长脚长的两个指节进去便触到了深处的阻拦，指腹摩挲着薄膜震动，掌根贴住了花穴上方的小珠，没几下就听见了水声。  
“嗯啊——嗯、谢、谢金......啊——！”初经人事的小雏儿那受得住这样的逗弄，没几下李鹤东便尖叫着喷出了初次高潮的情液。  
亮晶晶的汁液挂在谢金的手指上，抽出的时候还连着银丝。不给人喘气的机会，趁着高潮余韵未过含住了那一处泉眼，灵活的舌尖向深处顶弄，模仿交媾的方式深顶了几下便退出来舔上了阴核。不容拒绝的快感让李鹤东小腹抽动着，没多久又一次喷了谢金满嘴的汁液。

“你倒是水多。”谢金说着荤话，也解开了自己的衣服。  
“进不去的。”看着弹出的巨物李鹤东有些瑟缩，被欲火烧哑的嗓子格外诱人。  
“不试试怎么知道进不去？”谢金结实的手臂将人向下一拉，火热的阳物顶在流着水的穴口搏动着。  
“不、不——啊！”

不给人逃跑的机会谢金箍住李鹤东的腰直接破开了穴口，鸡蛋大小的龟头刚进去便受到了阻碍。  
“放松。”谢金吻着李鹤东的脸颊，伸手去搔刮充血的阴核。  
过了一会儿李鹤东才放松下来，谢金一寸寸地挺进最后停在了那层膜前面。  
“疼就咬我。”谢金将手臂送到李鹤东面前，话音刚落就冲进了内里。  
李鹤东咬着谢金的手臂，睫毛被泪水打得湿漉漉的。谢金等人渐渐放松了才开始缓慢地抽送，李鹤东的子房位很浅，每一次都能撞上哪一点，没几下就松开了紧咬的内壁。  
低浅的呻吟和着淫靡的水声像闹春的小猫儿叫唤得轻巧，渐渐得了趣的人开始配合谢金抽送的动作，将自己送上去。一头墨发散开，在白色的床榻上格外好看。李鹤东小腿勾住了谢金的腰，谢金握着人圆润的脚踝，手指抚摸着皮上厉鬼。

这颗青果算是开始成熟了。

“谢金，谢金......”李鹤东胡乱喊着人的名字，身下湿的一塌糊涂，流不出的情液被堵在里面，在交媾处打出一圈乳白。  
“该叫我什么？”谢金故意三浅一深肏干着，是不是顶上一圈柔软的肉环。  
“爷，谢爷，您快点儿......”李鹤东被磨得难受，扭着腰求人。  
“骚货，这就着道了。”谢金拍了一把臀肉换来一声娇嗔，身下开始大开大合用力肏干，顶着人胸前两团软肉上下翻动。

谢金顶着人深处的软肉，内里的热液浸泡的阳物又胀大了几分，李鹤东呼吸声渐渐大了，眼看又要高潮。谢金故意用力顶住小幅度的抽动，让李鹤东哭着又一次喷出了水儿。高潮中的人浑身痉挛着，在谢金退出后穴口像紧闭的花朵层层合上了。  
可谢金那会轻易放了她。  
将人翻了个身分开被撞得发红的嫩肉又捅了进去，逼得人直接哭喊了出来。

“呜——不要了，爷，不要了......”李鹤东趴在床榻上，两手攥住白底绣灰竹的床单才能堪堪受住身后的顶弄。  
“你是舒服了，也不想想我。”谢金肏得狠，让人后来连腰都挺不住。

李鹤东的背上全是被谢金咬出的牙印，最后被人射满了浓精连腿都合不拢。  
“不要了......不......”睡过去前李鹤东还向人讨饶，嘴唇红肿着，身上像开了梅花儿一样全是艳色，被肏得烂熟的穴口往外溢着白浊。

“算了，就饶你一回。”谢金本还没尽兴，不过见人都这样了也不好再要，毕竟一次就玩儿过了也不好。  
大手一揽将小姑娘抱在怀里，一手放下床帏，两人都沉沉睡去了。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 旗袍play  
> 老谢开始训练东东的口♂技♂了
> 
> 我就想写个车啊！咋又开始跑剧情了！

『朱唇含青眼如丝，贝齿轻启一抹柔。』

天光正好，床帏里透点亮儿进来却不至于将人晃醒，谢金靠在床头趁着人好好睡着将李鹤东好好看了个遍。不甚标志的鹅蛋脸倒是一双杏眼占了优势，鼻峰挺立平添不似温润女子的英气，朱唇丰厚微微撅着讨人欢喜，可惜昨晚咬得狠，现下还有些红肿。  
像是感觉到了谢金的灼热目光，李鹤东抖抖蝶翼纤细的眼睫，睁开眼眨了眨。蜜色的眼眸泛着水色，一池春水般漾着让谢金又感觉身下一热。发硬的物什蹭在李鹤东腿间，赤身裸体的两人本就没什么遮挡，有点变化是藏也藏不住的。

更何况谢金就没想藏。

“你、你又......”李鹤东声音沙哑得厉害，小脸红着说不出荤话来只能往后躲。  
不躲还好，这一动，嫩滑的腿根擦过谢金的阳物，算是彻底给人唤醒了。  
“我又什么？”谢金一手抓住李鹤东的手腕，不顾人挣扎往锦被下面送去，“你说出来就放了你。”低沉潮湿的声音和唇间和气喷吐在耳边，让李鹤东耳尖红得像剔透的玛瑙。  
手指被迫触上发烫的物什，李鹤东又不好说出这没有廉耻的话来，逃也逃不掉，一双眼睛瞪圆了盯着人却不知是平添风情罢了。  
“你昨天在赌场里不是挺伶牙俐齿的吗？怎么现在变哑巴了？”谢金松了人的手，掐起下巴细细吻着一道浅浅的疤痕。  
不等人回话又啃上了一双红唇，将人唇齿间的味道尝了个遍才肯放开。  
“既然不想说话也不想用下面伺候，那就换个玩儿法。”谢金拇指揉着人半个水光滋滋的嘴唇，言外之意显而易见。  
李鹤东愣了一下随机反应过来谢金所指何意，一堆骂娘的难听话堵在嘴边看着谢金一副得意的贱样儿又骂不出来。  
“老子不会。”还是没给人句好话。  
“不会我教你，女孩子家家嘴里怎么这么不干净。”谢金也不生气，一手扣住人后脑勺儿掀开被子往里送去。

李鹤东又没他力气大，看到眼前半勃的巨物还是有些惧惮。  
“张开嘴含住，把牙都收好了。”谢金看着人张开嘴将顶端含住，温热的口腔因为昨晚放荡还有些干燥。  
“用上舌头，舔两下。“小猫儿似的舌尖试探地舔一下换一个地方，无甚技巧可言，倒是勾得人心痒痒。

谢金将人额前碎发别到耳后，又不规矩的手顺着脊背的曲线向后滑去，在中指触到柔软的花穴时怀里的人发出一声含糊的呻吟。口腔震得谢金心猿意马，没忍住又往人嘴里捅了捅，手上也没闲着，沿着肉缝上下磨蹭。  
在谢金将手指完全没入的时候李鹤东一声惊呼没出口倒是将谢金的阳物全部吞下了，顶端顶到了嗓子眼儿上，满口都是腥膻的麝香味儿。没含多长时间李鹤东嘴巴就酸得厉害，口水流了满下巴。李鹤东被呛得难受，抬眼看看谢金，一副受欺负的可怜模样。

“宝贝儿，难受了？”谢金手上没停，还在浅浅戳刺这李鹤东花穴里要命的一点。  
“呜......呜呜......”李鹤东呜咽了几声，臀部跟着扭动了几下。  
“我还心疼你，你这是下面馋了。”谢金抽出被泡湿的手指，在人臀尖上抽了一下，“口是心非，你今天下面就馋着吧。”

上下两张嘴都流着水，刚尝了云水之欢的人正是想这味道的时候那受得了被空着的滋味。谢金见人有了委屈的神色，想要将嘴里的东西吐出来便扣紧了人的小脑瓜儿不让人起身，随即开始了抽动。  
李鹤东被人顶得头晕眼花嘴巴发麻，两手搭在谢金大腿上被人胯下毛发扎得痒痒，低低絮絮的声音从喉间溢出，身上泛着不寻常的粉红，未得满足的花穴一张一合泛着水光。  
等到李鹤东觉得自己又要被人折腾过去的时候，谢金的阳物又胀大了几分在口中抽动着将精液全部射进了喉间。  
拔出来的时候李鹤东被呛得一阵阵咳嗽，谢金倒是好心给她顺气，还将手掌拢在她嘴边，“吐出来。”  
李鹤东乖乖将嘴里剩余的白浊吐到人手心里，原以为谢金还算是个人，谁知道谢金转手就将满手的精液抹进了刚刚打开的花穴里。  
“谢金你个混蛋！”昨天还不够是吗？！威力不足，娇气十足，一声怒骂没多少震慑力，倒像是小猫儿撒娇。  
“怎么和你老爷说话呢？”谢金故意将手指往里送了送，让怀里的人立即软了腰。

还是个未完全驯服的小野猫啊，动不动就张牙舞爪。

“夹紧了不许流出来，”谢金伸手够来一边的长衫罩在身上，“今天带你出去逛逛。”  
说完谢金便掀开床帏出去了，他一走就进来一排端着水盆毛巾衣物的丫鬟。  
李鹤东没让人伺候过，一时间不知道该如何是好。她还想着刚才谢金离开的背影，忽觉心里空落落的。她不是没听说过谢金的名头，现在将行人口中谢爷的种种事迹与这人昨晚风流模样重叠在一起，脸上忽又一热。  
向来不知天高地厚不愿服输的李鹤东呆坐在床上像只迷路的小猫儿，微皱着眉满脸不解。

我会不会，真的迷上他了？

等谢金换了身黑色大褂再来找李鹤东时，正赶上李鹤东在里屋换衣服。  
“还要多久？”谢金不理会两旁的丫鬟，直接问屏风后面的人。  
“好了。”李鹤东推开水晶帘子，站在谢金面前。

梨花髻在脑后梳整齐，薄施脂粉一点朱唇，当真是面若桃花。嫩绿绸布做底绣白蝴蝶的料子裁的旗袍穿在人人身上更显得面色粉嫩好看，镶珍珠的盘云扣从胸口排到腰际，开衩到膝上三寸刚刚好，底边滚了金边看着有了些贵气。丝袜下面小腿上刺青在裙摆处若隐若现，一双半高小皮鞋穿在脚上感刚刚好。  
贴身的衣服更显得人胸口饱满，两叠的珍珠项链挂在人胸前，一根银链系住白狐狸皮的披风。  
似枝头青梅又似盛夏熟透的蜜桃，稚嫩被外表的风情摆动遮掩，想让人撕开了揉碎了占为己有。

“刚才不是伶牙俐齿的吗？现在变哑巴啦？”李鹤东看人出神的样子笑道，走上前去挑衅。  
这两步风润荷叶雨打芭蕉，真真踩在谢金心上了。  
“不是说要出去吗？去哪儿玩儿？”李鹤东故意绕过人从小桌上拿了一块儿马蹄糕放在嘴里嚼着。  
折腾这么久她是真饿了。  
谢金也不着急等人吃完了，送上一枚青色梅子。  
“你把这个含在嘴里，我就带你出去玩儿。”  
“先说什么地方？”  
“布坊。”谢金捏开李鹤东的下巴，将梅子送了进去，“不准咬烂，不准弄破皮，回来我要检查。”  
比蛋黄大点儿的梅子刚好撑开口腔，酸涩的口感让李鹤东只留口水，又是一句话都说不了了。

到了布坊老板一看是东家来了，什么好料子都摆了出来。谢金选了两匹素色又挑了两匹艳色，在人身上比划比划又添了一匹艳色。  
到了量体的时候，谢金从小伙计手里接过软尺，将人推进布帘后面说要亲力亲为。

“你可不能出声啊。”谢金故意使坏，一双手在人身上随意揩油。  
“你这分量不小啊。”绕着人胸前量了一圈，谢金看看软尺上的数字调笑道。  
李鹤东呜咽了几声算作反抗，冲着人胸前就是一拳。  
“你还生气了，夸你呢。”谢金笑着接住力道不小的一拳。抱住人又开始量腰部。  
推推搡搡间谢金量完了尺寸将软尺一抛，扣住人的双手举过头顶便将人压在了墙上，未等人反应过来便又吻上了双唇。没有伸进去，只是啃咬吮吸着两片软肉就让李鹤东没了力气。

唇上丝丝甜味和胭脂的香气扑面而来，谢金尝够了，李鹤东唇上也没多少颜色了。  
单手挑开几颗盘扣，露出里面月白绣荷花的肚兜来。谢金借着身高优势从领口处看见了两峰间的沟壑，巴掌大的布料根本兜不住两团柔软。掏出一个雪白俯身含住了顶端红樱，手指也揉捏着肚兜下面的另一个。

“这肚兜也得给你新做些，可不能委屈了这两对宝贝。”谢金故意臊她，让人脸上发烫。  
“呜、呜......”敏感处被人玩弄着，李鹤东又不敢坏了谢金给她的规矩，只能小声哼哼着。

乳尖被人嘬得立了起来，快感一阵阵往下身窜，没几下就让人软着腰夹紧了腿。谢金含着乳尖用力吮吸，捏住了另一只乳尖在指尖来回揉捏玩弄。温热柔软的团子贴在脸上，谢金狠不得整个人都埋进去。嘴上松开，换用牙齿碾过乳尖，让怀里娇人发出一声尖细的呻吟。

“你到底几岁了？”谢金松开泛着水光的乳尖，吻上人的脖颈低语道。  
“呜——”李鹤东红着眼，浑身酥酥麻麻，意识都模糊，一声哼叫婉转动人。

伸手往裙底一探，衬裙早就被沾湿了。要不是昨晚见了红，谢金根本不会把李鹤东当做雏儿。  
媚骨天成，只是缺少调教。  
谢金不会轻易放过她，他要亲自养熟这个宝贝。

“这就忍不住了？”谢金的手指在浅浅肏着流水的花穴，咕啾的水声渐渐响了起来。  
李鹤东早就被情欲淹没了，意识里早不知他们还在外面，心里只想着谢金，想着谢金的东西。她不知自己为何只要被谢金触碰就会变成这副模样，想他的吻，想他进来狠命的肏干。  
谢金的手指在身下抽插，每一下都正好刮过敏感的一处，李鹤东两腿分开抽动着，连腰跨都忍不住跟着挺动。最后谢金的手不动了，李鹤东根本没有意识到自己正扭着腰骑在谢金手上肏自己。  
嘴里含着的梅子早就又大了几分，李鹤东将将能闭上嘴，却早把口中的东西当成了谢金的东西。身下的手指还不够，李鹤东想要谢金碰碰上面的花核，便勾起一条腿蹭着谢金的腰际。  
而谢金也配合地放开了李鹤东的双手，本就靠谢金才能站住的人此刻一下软了下来，一下坐在谢金抵在两腿间的膝盖上，李鹤东发出一声小小的惊呼。

“想要什么？”谢金故意不碰她，他要李鹤东自己来要。  
一双泛泪光的眼睛太惹人可怜，李鹤东红着脸天人交战了片刻，心一横闭上眼两指分开了自己的花穴，粉嫩的内里暴露在空气里。另一只手找来谢金的，放在小小的阴核上，李鹤东哭了出来。  
“别哭啊，爷这就疼你。”谢金也不想在逗人了，拇指按上阴核震动着。  
“呜嗯、呜——”李鹤东不知是难受还是舒爽，一声声呻吟叫得谢金想在这儿就把人给办了。

一股清液喷出来，李鹤东想脱力一样靠在谢金身上粗喘着气。  
“吐出来吧。”谢金将手放在人嘴边。  
李鹤东乖乖地将嘴里的东西吐在谢金手上，梅子上裹了一层晶莹的汁液，比之前青生生的颜色亮了几分。  
谢金抬起人的头深吻下去，被唾液浸得柔软的口腔带着梅子的清香，让人迷醉。

“爷，咱回去吧。”李鹤东软软地说着，白嫩的手指揪着谢金的领口。  
“事儿还没办完怎么回去？”谢金给人扣好了衣服说道。  
“那、那就再等等。”李鹤东在这人面前一点脾气都没有。

谢金给人拿衣服裹好了才带人出来，掌柜见人出来了，赶紧把打包好的布匹放在一侧，“谢爷您过目。”  
“我叫您一声王叔是念在先父的面子上，您可不能仗势欺人啊。”谢金没收下东西，反而向老掌柜质问道。  
“谢爷误会了吧，我没犯过规矩啊。”老掌柜刚想反驳就被一行黑衣人按在凳子上。  
“这账目您好好看看。”谢金将账本拍在人眼前，声音冰冷如同寒冬飞雪。  
“这......我......”老掌柜像是被冤枉，又像是明白了什么，“......悉听尊便。”  
谢金将一把手枪递给李鹤东，“废了他一条腿。”  
“为什么？”李鹤东接过枪来，面无惧色，“你说他犯了什么罪？”  
“谎报账目，倚老卖老哄抬物价，凭这两点便该给他个警告。”谢金慢悠悠说着。  
“可有证据？”李鹤东问道，看着一脸平静的老人。  
“那账本上便是证据，你可要看看？”谢金话音刚落便听一声枪响。  
老掌柜捂着膝盖蜷缩在地上几乎要晕厥，李鹤东将手枪放回谢金手里，“我信你。”

回去的车上谢金看着李鹤东一脸傻笑，李鹤东则一脸嫌弃，“你怎么这么看着我？”  
“你在哪里学的开枪？”谢金一手摸上李鹤东的腰际。  
“自学。”李鹤东没有躲开，刚才被压下的欲望这会儿又有抬头的趋势。  
“给我当禁脔委不委屈？”谢金将人搂在怀里问道。  
“不然呢？你又不要我的手。”李鹤东别过脸，红红的耳尖却暴露的心思。  
“给你个名分要不要？”谢金贴在人耳边说道，一只手又滑进了裙底。  
“哈嗯......什、什么？”李鹤东被这人撩拨得直喘气，心想我可不做你夫人，老家伙这么会折腾人嫁给你算完蛋。  
“给我做打手这么样？你需只听我一个的。”谢金一脸求贤若渴。  
“滚蛋！”李鹤东将人推开，脸气得通红。  
“失望了，丫头？”谢金依旧一脸贼笑。  
“没有。”李鹤东气极了，小姑娘气鼓鼓的样子太勾人。  
“做得好才能晋升当谢夫人呢。”谢金捏捏人圆圆的脸颊。  
“谁说嫁给你了？老流氓一个。”  
李鹤东还在回味刚才那声丫头，好多年没人这样叫她了。

到了府上已经是日落时分，谢金先下了车接她，李鹤东看着人一身青黑长衫站立在残阳与残雪之间，不由得问自己：  
我到底是什么时候喜欢这个人的？

“大概是在我也喜欢上你的时候吧。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 东东和老谢赌骰子，字面意义上输了个精光  
> 道具play警告！
> 
> PS 这身衣服写得我好像也要一件
> 
> 敬劝各位不要赌博！

『华裳层落雪色来，满案琳琅显芳才。』

谢金忽觉自己很喜欢看着李鹤东在清晨醒来，小姑娘被光亮刺了眼睛就裹着被子往他怀里蹭，胸前两团软绵温热贴在他胸膛上让人舒服得很。  
“起床吧。”谢金揉着人柔软的发顶，青丝从指缝滑落又被搂回来，谢金乐此不疲。  
“......不。”怀里的人磨叽了好久才蹦出一个字儿来，锦被从肩头滑落，露出圆钝肩头上的红痕。  
“再不起来就别起来了。”谢金被人胸前温香压着难免又起了别的心思，故意一搂细腰威胁道。  
听了这话李鹤东赶紧起了身，可惜动作太大再加上腰肢酸软又跌回了谢金怀里。  
“我就当你是投怀送抱了。”谢金看着人两只白生生的小手撑在自己身上，一脸羞愤只想着拿人调笑。  
“这还不都是你干的好事？”李鹤东最受不了谢金温润的眼神，发不出火来还得藏着几分欢喜。

人只道美娇娘双目含情，顾盼生姿，偏偏谢金这老狐狸也生了一双含春眉目，一池春水般溺得人拔不出来。

“是我的不是，日头都这么高了，该起了。”谢金先下床披了衣服，又回来给人端了盏茶，“先漱口，待会儿带你出去。”  
“不吃饭了？”李鹤东接过来喝了一口含在嘴里，等人将小盆拿来吐在里面。  
动作和谐，配合默契，像极了多年结发夫妻。  
“出去吃。”谢金这几日锦衣玉食给人养得珠圆玉润，面色不似前几日苍白，唇上也添了几分血色，愈发的夺人眼目。

谢家到底商路广泛，吃穿用度暂且不提。自从李鹤东来了府上，就连女子身上饰物，口蜜胭脂都是一般富贵人家见不着的精品。  
今儿准备的是新式穿法的旗袍，布料是谢金上次亲自选的，连簪子耳环压襟这些小东西都是人一样一样挑好的。李鹤东是个穿百家衣长大的野丫头，他倒是乐的给李鹤东准备这些姑娘家的东西。  
本想着带李鹤东到城西珍宴楼尝尝开了河的鲜鱼，结果人一出来谢金就变卦了。

桃粉缎子点绣了绛色海棠，这般娇嫩颜色倒衬得人面似桃花。胸前压襟也甚精巧，玛瑙红润环雕了重瓣牡丹，以鎏金小盖作顶下续细细金链坠了水滴红玉石，与颈边两串藕色珍珠倒是相配。裙摆垂到脚踝处，内里衬裙的蕾丝边若隐若现，在那佛陀面上扫来扫去。  
一身艳色，偏偏这人压得住。

“走吧，说好出去的。”李鹤东早就习惯了似的挽上谢金的胳膊，眼尾点了胭脂红讨人可怜。  
“不出去了。”谢金反手握上李鹤东的手腕往别院走去。  
“你这人怎么出尔反尔啊？说好出去呢？”李鹤东力气没他大，只能被人拽着走。  
“不出去也不亏你的，”谢金将人带到别院小宅里，”你不想知道我是怎么赌骰子赢了你的吗？“  
“当然想。”  
“我今天就教给你。”谢金让下人取了骰子和木杯来。  
李鹤东抱着手臂看着谢金，“你是真想教我？”  
“当然是真心想教你。”谢金回答道，将骰子摆好，遣散了下人。  
“教会徒弟饿死师父的道理你不会不懂吧？”李鹤东质疑道，“你是不是又想了什么馊主意？”  
上次含了半天青梅酸痛的下巴她可没忘，这次又不知道有什么幺蛾子。  
“是，也不是。”谢金笑笑坐在了椅子上，“我们还是先赌几把怎么样？”  
“好啊。”李鹤东坐在他对面，她倒要看看谢金葫芦里卖的什么药，”可有赌注？“  
“这样，”谢金推推眼镜，“谁输一次就脱一件身上的东西。”  
“行。”李鹤东心里数了数自己今天身上的东西，自以为运气不能太差便答应了。

“开大！”李鹤东在杯子落回桌上那一瞬间说道。  
“一三四点为八算小，”谢金揭开杯子，笑着看向李鹤东，“你输了。”  
李鹤东也不气恼，随手摘了一只耳环放在桌上，”再来。“

一阵哐啷响声。  
“开小！”  
“五五六点一十六为大，丫头你又输了。”  
又是一只耳环。

“还开小！”  
“六六六百事大顺是满点，鹤东你好运气。”谢金还贱嗖嗖给人挑大拇哥儿。  
当啷一声上号的玛瑙石让人摔在了桌上，”再来！“

“开大！”  
“哎呀，三花聚顶为极小。”  
一支玉簪被拍在桌上。  
......

谢金看着李鹤东越来越气，抿紧嘴唇的样子像极了气鼓鼓的小花猫是越看越来劲儿，一不小心忘了把控尺度，等回过神来李鹤东身上就剩一件水红的肚兜了。  
“还玩儿不玩儿了？”谢金手里玩儿这一颗骰子问道。  
“不玩了。”这话里有委屈，李鹤东像是生气了，抱紧了膝头别过脸不看谢金。  
“那你还学不学了？”此话一出李鹤东才反应过来自己是和人学习来着，结果自己倒是输了个精光。  
“学。”本事还是要学的，李鹤东想到，学会了下次也让你输个精光。  
“那你先把这个戴上。”谢金从怀里掏出两枚银丝穿起来的雕花小球。  
“戴在哪儿？”李鹤东接过来问道。  
谢金不语，一味看着人贼笑。  
这时李鹤东看着人一脸淫笑终于反应过来，“我不戴！”  
“不戴就不教。”谢金倒是好说话。  
算了，学本事要紧。李鹤东想着，咬咬牙，”我戴了你不能反悔。“  
“自然不会，君子一言既出......”  
“君子个屁！你就一臭流氓！”李鹤东说着，还是将东西送到了身下。

缅铃里灌了水银，这会儿进了人身体里难免受几分动作的影响在里面滚动起来，这一动就带动两颗小球细细的震颤起来。  
“呜......”李鹤东咬住下唇不让声音露出来，那两个小东西相互推挤着往深处走，顶在花心上颤动着惹得人一阵阵发抖。  
“快教！”李鹤东攥紧了手心才在椅子上坐稳。  
谢金倒是不着急先喝了一口茶，“你觉得这赌骰子有什么技巧吗？”  
“能、能有什么技巧，不就是靠运气吗？”  
“错了。”谢金指尖捏着一颗骰子，“庄家不会让对家赢得轻松，赌场的骰子都被动了手脚。”  
“什么手脚？”  
“每颗骰子都是在一端上铸了铁才用木料包好在雕刻上釉，”谢金指尖一用力便将一枚骰子捏碎了，“每颗骰子铸铁的面不一样，组合起来，摇出来的数早已是定局。”  
那堆木屑中果然有一小块铁。  
“那要如何识别？”李鹤东专心听着，竟有些忘了身下异样。  
“没有绝佳的办法。”谢金故作神秘。  
“谁问你绝佳的办法了？你告诉我有没有法子破解便好了。”李鹤东一激动那缅铃又向里动了几分，一时气结小脸通红。  
“自然有啊，”谢金憋着坏呢，“你叫我声好听我便告诉你。”  
“你想听什么？”  
“叫声爷来听听。”

枉费这人身着素色端坐堂中，一开口一作势尽是登徒子模样。

“爷？”李鹤东试探叫了一声，见那人没反应又开口道，“谢爷。”  
这可叫在谢金心尖儿上了，当即喜笑颜开，比二八月的菊花还灿烂。  
“好好好，你不就想知道这破解之法吗，”谢金将一颗骰子抛给李鹤东，“你拿着它仔细感受它的重量。”  
李鹤东接过骰子来，在手掌里抛起接住，又在指尖仔细转动，努力感受重的一端，在心里默默推算落地树木的可能性。  
将剩下两个骰子都瞧了个遍，李鹤东狐疑地问道，“既然每个骰子重的一边都不一样，那我如何能事先知晓呢？”  
“这就是我说为什么没有万全之法了，”谢金解释道，“第一局你必定会输，但已开宝你便能推出重的一端，后面的胜算便大了。”  
“所以我必须要输一局？”  
“也不尽然，倘若遇到高手能在力道上用计，这办法便毫无用处。”  
“那你不是白教我了？”李鹤东有些气恼。  
“怎么能是白教你呢？你不还得了两个宝贝？”谢金凑近了用下巴点点人身下。  
“呸！”李鹤东一口啐在谢金脸上，“你管这叫什么宝贝！？”  
“你别着急啊，我还没说完，”谢金抹了抹脸上的水，“这种高手天下没几个的，真遇上了你就跑来找我，我再教你新的法子。”  
“再信你我就是那个！”要不是李鹤东身下埋着缅铃，早就跳起来打谢金了。  
“那个呀？”谢金倒是厚颜无耻，一把抱起人来往床帏里走。  
“不告诉你。”李鹤东被人一步步的动作震得下身酥酥痒痒得不到纾解难受得很，“那我第一次只跟你赌了一局岂不是亏得很？”  
“丫头你也不是很笨嘛。”谢金将人放在了床榻上。  
“你就这张臭嘴欠打。”李鹤东揪着人的腮帮子玩儿，搞得平日里让人闻风丧胆的谢爷一点威压都没有。  
“那借你的好嘴一用了。”谢金说完俯身吻上了李鹤东的双唇，口蜜的甜腻闯了满嘴。

那缅铃早将人花穴给揉开了，这会儿正一股股得往外流水儿。李鹤东被人吻得动情才卸下了方才的冷静，情欲来如洪水将人卷进欲海浮沉。  
“谢金，你碰碰我。”李鹤东两腿主动攀上谢金腰际，露出潮湿的肉缝。  
“不着急。”谢金解下李鹤东身上最后一片布，双手揉上一对雪峰来回推压，指尖夹住乳尖揉捏，让身下人一阵阵细细颤抖。

她这一动带着里面的缅铃震得更欢了，小腹一抽动一股清液喷到了谢金胯下。  
谢金这才好好看着湿的一塌糊涂的花穴，两根手指轻松挤进去左右动着，拇指磨着顶端的花核与缅铃内外夹攻让人没一会儿就哭花了脸。  
刚尝了情爱滋味的人那受过这折磨，想要又要不到，吊着人让李鹤东呜咽着，两只挠着谢金后背小爪子也无什么力气。

“谢金、谢爷、你疼疼我......”李鹤东软着嗓子求人，身下黏腻瘙痒，里面又够不到在顶峰边缘上挣扎实在不好受。  
“你这小鬼就知道自己舒服是吧？”谢金嘴上说着，两指探到深处勾住了银线。

谢金退得缓慢，好不容易将缅铃取了出来李鹤东早已是香汗淋漓。将人翻了个身，圆润的翘臀正对上谢金胯间巨物。从水裤里弹出的阳物鸡蛋大小的头端在湿淋淋的肉缝外面上下磨蹭就是不肯进去，等李鹤东忍不住自己向后靠的时候才借着这股劲儿一捅到底。  
身下的人发出声哭喊，不知是疼还是爽。  
伸手捞过一边的缅铃按在花核上，谢金开始大开大合的肏干，次次顶到头。下面两处被人掐住了要玩弄，李鹤东抽噎着，快感顺着下面一股股往上窜，脸埋在一堆锦缎里胳膊都支棱不起来，胸前白乳乳尖被捏得泛红，像极了一对成熟的蜜桃在垂着晃荡。  
下一个高潮来得凶猛，李鹤东绞紧了花穴却招来臀上一记拍打。

“嗯、啊——！”李鹤东扬起了头，淫水四溅，连谢金的阴茎上都沾了水光。  
而谢金不依不饶，缅铃震这花核还在狠狠肏着烂软的穴道。  
“不行了，要坏了，爷、爷你慢点儿......”李鹤东身上没力气，趴在床上断断续续说着。  
“不行，我可不能白教你。”谢金说着肏得更深，“你说的教会徒弟饿死师父，你怎么能不让我吃饱呢？”

李鹤东只觉得自己要被撞散了，下面明明淌着水儿却火辣辣的疼，也没力气与人辩驳，只能受着。  
肉体相撞的声音和淫靡的水声响在耳边，不多时李鹤东又开始进入了下一轮的快感旋涡。  
也难怪谢金那东西太大，沉甸甸的囊袋撞在会阴部，不见光的娇嫩肌肤被撞得通红。  
等谢金的阴茎跳动着要泄出时，又是一巴掌落在臀肉上，李鹤东不得已夹紧了臀肉将射出的东西吃得一滴不剩。  
随后谢金将人反过来按着脑袋埋在自己身下，“把剩下的舔干净了。”  
这时李鹤东早没了与人做对的心思，痴痴张开嘴含住那半硬的物什将上面的淫水吃了个干净，又嗦了嗦里面的白浊，末了还舔了舔嘴唇。  
水光滋滋的丰唇被谢金叼在嘴里尝了个遍，最后沐浴时李鹤东早就沉沉睡去了。

刚将人放回床上，谢金便穿戴好向外走去。  
“事情办得如何？”谢金坐在外面大堂内向张九南问道。  
“内鬼查出来了，还未惊动。”张九南微微欠身说道。  
“不急，留着他还有用。”谢金眼里一片冰冷，不似方才一点温柔。  
“这小子藏得极好，没什么把柄让咱们捉到。”  
“人吃五谷杂粮，难逃一个’欲‘字。“  
“谢爷说的是。”张九南不敢与之对视，“如今咱们的生意太抢手，您身边要不要加派人手？”  
“不用了，”谢金看看屏风之后，笑道，“我刚招了个打手。”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 东东开始展现武力值了，可惜在老谢面前都是白搭。  
> 之前答应的马车play  
> 我已经不想拯救这渣渣剧情了  
> 应该是2019最后一班车

『罗袜生尘落尽花，玉寇成凤散锦灰。』

年景不太平，要说保全还得是水路安全。谢金手下的玉料奇石都是走了水路进的城，这一路先后短工吃住打点下来，有的是甜头。就这肥差事是谢金的旧部程三爷管着，其中得利本就够他一生无忧。可惜人心不足蛇吞象，他偏偏要再求个大富大贵。  
一句”江水上不太平，要给龙王上供“放出去，成批的玉料和南方巧匠的成品都有大半被他扣下向旁的商人高价抛了出去，其中银两中饱私囊。下面小头目看他辈高位重都不闻不问，程三爷胆子越来越大便使窟窿越扯越大。窟窿大了就难再补上，这才让张九南见了端倪。  
说也是他倒霉，这种生意堂上没有人是清清白白的，偏偏他吞的这批货里面就有他不该动的东西。  
要是后来听了人劝骂将东西还回来也不过是一顿规矩伺候，可这程三爷哪里斗得过谢金这个老狐狸？  
真是阎王索命有时逃，少谢寻债无路归。

难得今天谢金早出门，留李鹤东一个人安安静静用了早饭，这会儿正在院子里瞎转悠。

入了春三月天气一天比一天暖和，院里芍药娇红粉白开了满池，日头照在人身上也有了些热气伴着花香熏得人懒洋洋的。  
李鹤东坐在花池旁八角凉亭里面的小石凳上，手指将艳红的芍药揉碎了一地指尖也沾染了点红色。  
太无趣了。  
看着融融春景李鹤东倒觉得过于安静了些，四下望望也没瞧见个家雀飞禽的，也许是因为这个才不见春日该有的盛景。  
当然李鹤东没想到只是因为今天院里只她一个人。  
平时谢金在她身边时她嫌弃人聒噪，如今谢金不在身边李鹤东倒是觉得过于安静了。  
正愁着做些什么打发时间就见有丫鬟来向她禀事，“老爷吩咐要小姐到广裕码头边上的茶馆一叙。”  
“他没说是什么事？”李鹤东来了精神。  
“未曾。”  
“哦。”又不知道这老狐狸要做什么，李鹤东想着跟丫鬟出门上了马车。

到广裕码头时正是最早一批货到码头的时候，船工正来来往往忙着搬运，她一个姑娘站在其中显得突兀。  
说是茶馆，其实是什么营生都做的馆子。汤面茶水，留宿招妓，也算给船工个歇息找乐子的廉价地方。  
之前李鹤东也不是没再这种地方待过，不过当时为方便都是女扮男装如今换了女儿家的衣服在这一群粗汉子中也不觉得别扭。  
也亏得谢金这些时日滋养得好，给李鹤东养得白净的小脸儿泛着光，身上也多了女人风韵，不似之前野丫头般稚气。  
今日的衣服倒是方便她行动，一身月白广袖中衣与袄裙，少了些珠光宝气像是寻常家姑娘倒更勾人了。胸前两团被谢金日夜揉弄像是又大了几分，走起来乳波微漾惹人眼目。

一片粗布黢黑中出了这么一朵俏百合实在难以忽视。

程三爷就是这么看见了李鹤东的，小姑娘打他身边儿一过香风一吹简直要了他的魂儿。终日泡在秦楼楚馆里的人看多了庸脂俗粉，今日见了这样的佳人心里像是塞了绒毛一样痒得很。  
“哟，爷看看这是谁家的小情儿寻来了？”程三爷露着口黄牙笑嘻嘻地凑了过去。  
李鹤东见多这样的腌臜玩应儿，不想理他，只想上楼找谢金，却被人一下拉住了胳膊。  
“别着急走啊，来和你三爷玩儿会儿。”程三爷见人不语愈发得寸进尺，挡在李鹤东面前，在人耳边深深嗅了一口。  
“啧啧啧，乖乖给爷香一个，要命都给你。“  
李鹤东见他这般不要皮脸便扬手冲着那人的脸就是一巴掌，要是一般姑娘也就算了，可李鹤东这手劲儿不是一般的小。这一巴掌下去打得程三爷眼冒金星，鼻子一热，再伸手摸摸竟是流了血出来。  
“不识好歹的下贱烂货！”程三爷脸色一变喊道，“给我把这贱人捆好了，爷爷今儿就让她知道什么叫好歹！”  
周围的小伙计正要冲上去动手，还未碰到李鹤东的衣裙一角就被人给踢开，李鹤东出拳又狠又快直教边儿上的人不敢再冲上来。  
“过来呀，我又不吃人。”李鹤东活动活动筋骨，脸上笑盈盈的，眼里像是见了猎物的小豹猫一样放着光。  
被谢金圈养了这么多天，难得有机会出来打架，李鹤东现在有了借口正开心着呢。  
“没人啊？”李鹤东看看周围不敢上前的怂包蛋，“那就打你们的老大了。”  
李鹤东一掀裙摆一脚登上长凳借力，回身一踢在程三爷鼻梁上将人踹到在地。未等人反应过来便是一顿拳头招呼，直打的人两眼发黑，牙掉了满嘴，口鼻里尽是血腥。  
旁边的人见这架势也不敢妄动，围成一圈只等这位姑娘败了火打累了再去扶他们老大。

“行了，停手吧。”谢金站在楼梯上，一身群青长衫说道。  
两边的人都纷纷给撤开，只留了李鹤东和被打得猪头一样的程三爷躺在地上。  
李鹤东听闻这才站起声来，浅色衣衫上沾了血点，手上也有血污。抬头看向谢金时眼里却是小孩子的无辜，仿佛将人打成这般模样是天经地义的事情。

他的丫头像浴血的白蝴蝶，又美丽又残忍，飞过尸体来寻他。

“又不爱惜衣服。”谢金掏出块手帕给人擦着小巧关节上的血渍，一边责备人不爱惜衣裳。  
说是责备，其中宠爱腻得人没眼看。  
“洗洗就好啦。”李鹤东再脏的衣服都穿过了，也不在意这些个。  
“三叔啊，你这是怎么惹到我家丫头了？”谢金看着躺在地上几乎动不了的人说道。  
那程三爷堪堪做起来，一张嘴几颗白牙和着鲜血吐了满地，也没说出一个字来。  
“哎呀你看这丫头下手也没个轻重的，”谢金倒是一副关心模样，就是语气敷衍之极，“快给你们老爷扶起来。”  
周围小伙计这才上前将自己大佬给扶起来安坐在一边长凳上，那程三爷动了动嘴，这才勉强说出句话来，“谢金，我可是你父亲的过命兄弟。”  
“我知道家父生前和您交情甚好，刚才我可是在楼上也瞧见了，您这么对鹤东可是不妥啊。”谢金没看着程三爷说得不紧不慢。  
“一个女人而已，谢金你何时这么不孝顺了？”程三爷喘匀了气，正想拿长辈身份压谢金，左右是他的人动手在先，这理是在他这边的。  
”怕是我太孝顺了，三叔。“谢金这话里有话。  
那程三爷也不是白混的，立即便想到了谢金已经知道了他生意上吃里扒外的事情，“怎么说我也是你长辈，这些年扶持你也没少出力，多向你要点水头又如何？”  
“若是平常晚辈便也不言语，只不过这次货里可有您动不得的东西。”谢金眼神一暗。  
“就是些寻常物什，你要是喜欢再着人去打就好。”程三爷摆摆手依旧不以为然。  
“那里可有我送去打磨的玉籽料，上好的羊脂白玉，糖色也很好。”谢金沉声说道，“家父生前嘱咐切不可外售，要用作镇堂玉，您这么做怕是对他不敬啊。”

行里规矩，三种物件万万不可擅自触动。  
其一是家主扳指，其二是祖前碑位，其三便是镇堂玉。

如今程三爷闻声色变，他便是做吃里扒外的营生不过是背个叛徒名声断腿罢了，如今犯了大忌，便是仰仗长辈地位也不可行了。  
未等他开口狡辩谢金又说道，“鹤东是我中意之人，您这般无礼是侵犯主母，两罪并罚，您这脑袋是保不住了。”

之后程三爷被绑入私牢等候七天后长老门齐聚时再做处分，而谢金拦着李鹤东往马车上去了。  
“你就喜欢拿我当幌子杀人是吧？”李鹤东说道，挡开了谢金凑过来的大脸。  
“你怎么能这么说呢？我都直接给你名分了。”谢金顺势吻上李鹤东的手掌，上面还有些血腥味儿。  
“谁当你夫人？不是做打手吗？我今天可没打够啊。”李鹤东嘴上拒绝，脸都红了一片。  
“还有精力呢，不着急。”谢金推开门向外面的车夫说道，“走城边小路，走慢些。”  
“你干什么？”李鹤东听着话就不对劲儿。  
“既然丫头还有精力不如陪我看看这春日好光景。”谢金说道道貌岸然，手却向李鹤东领口探去解扣子。

李鹤东不想理他，任由谢金解开盘扣，一手将她拦进怀里，一手解开了挂在颈上的肚兜。胸前两只雪白被揉了几下便让人脸上晕染了胭脂色，乳首被人掐在指尖玩弄，李鹤东连呼气都带着颤音。  
“......哈啊......嗯......”李鹤东干脆跨坐在谢金身上，两手拦住谢金的脖颈，将雪乳上一点红樱送到谢金嘴边。  
谢金也不客气，直接含住乳尖吮吸着，一只手捏上两一个按揉着反复交替。温香软玉贴在脸上，一呼一吸间满是小姑娘身上的气味。另一只手也不老实地溜到人裙底，推开衬裙触到了湿软的肉缝。  
指尖挑弄花穴顶端的阴核，没几下就让身上的人软了身子伏在颈间呜呜的叫唤。流出来的水打湿了谢金长衫的前襟，塌陷的布料下显露出那物件的形态，顶在李鹤东的腿根儿上。

“你这儿可是想我了？”谢金只伸进一根手指上下搅乱了一汪春水，内里潮湿温暖紧紧咬着谢金的手指不放开。  
“想了，您快点儿。”李鹤东被人在床笫间作弄出了脾气，在谢金面前也没有当初扭捏。  
“想要自己来拿。”谢金两手往身旁一放，看着李鹤东不再动作。

见此李鹤东也不打算让谢金好过，稍稍抬起身将谢金的前襟撩开，从水裤里掏出发烫的阳物轻轻捋动了两下又揉了揉后面沉甸甸的囊袋，等上面的青筋隆起才抬起腰将龟头花穴入口慢慢坐了下去。  
未等吞入一半李鹤东便停了下来，两手搭在谢金肩上将平整的布料抓出一片褶皱。进又不好再进，退又退不出来，里面又痒得难受，李鹤东只好就着半个阳物缓缓动着。  
小姑娘腰上柔韧，动起来像流水般轻柔含着谢金的物什，胸前两团靠在谢金结实的胸膛前磨蹭，仿佛谢金陷阱了一片温软天境。

“丫头，老爷我可还没全进去呢。”谢金啃咬这李鹤东白皙的脖颈，在上面留下一片红痕。  
“不行，我吃不下了。”李鹤东扬起头不大好受的哼了几声，里面还未被触碰正不爽利着，可谢金这玩应儿中间粗得厉害，卡在哪里动不了半分。  
蜜穴里的情液流了出来，挂在柱身上湿淋淋的，可惜还不够让谢金全部进去，一半在外面受不到花穴挤压也难受的很。  
“爷，你动一动......”李鹤东实在被吊得难受，趴在谢金耳边小声求着，声音软软糯糯很是让人受用。  
“不行，丫头，你得自己都吃进去。”谢金出了一脑门汗还是不肯满足小姑娘，倒是又玩弄起了人胸前两团雪白。  
马车有些许颠簸，李鹤东被这一下下顶着动情不已，胸前又被人把玩出了感觉。与上回在裁缝铺那里不一样，外面人来人往听得真切。李鹤东忽觉自己这般与那些妓子又有何分别，心里有了结打不开，又不敢猜测谢金对她是什么心意。  
本就心里如一团乱麻般，谢金又煽风点火，“还不好好伺候，我就把你丢下自己走了。”

这一句弄得人愈发不安，李鹤东尝试了一下又退缩了。  
其实李鹤东还是能再往下坐一点的，就是谢金那东西太长顶在里面让人害怕。可是就这么吊着也不行，马车已经走了很久了，一路平坦又几乎没有人声，李鹤东又怕是已经回去了不好给别人看笑话。于是狠狠心，腰上一用力便坐了下去。  
在谢金彻底进入的一刻李鹤东几乎是哭着喷出了情液，瘫软在谢金身上呜咽着抽搐。谢金也心疼了，抚摸着李鹤东的背部给人顺气，身前的人小小一团窝在怀里好不可怜。

“呜......谢金、你个王八......”李鹤东这是又恼又羞坏了，恼在谢金逗她，羞在自己本想借机教训谢金自己却先成了这模样。  
“我是王八，是王八。”谢金笑着哄人，“不气了好不好？”  
“......你自己动。”这一句声音小如蚊蚁，又像小猫儿打呼。  
“好，我动。”

谢金这回做的温柔，小心照顾着身上的人，缓缓的抽出一点在稍用力顶回去。李鹤东看着做在上面，可惜浑身没有力气，全凭谢金握着她的腰用力，两腿都跪麻了酥酥麻麻使不上力气。  
偏偏谢金那东西次次都能刮到那一处，惹得李鹤东被情欲席卷，连一点旁的心思都没有。  
这回才算是温存，难得没有往常的凶悍霸道，谢金把小姑娘伺候得极好。连这回的泄精都不似往常让人难受，大股精水被灌进去，进得极深，拔出时也没有流出一点。

这时马车停了下来，车夫在外面恭恭敬敬的说道：“老爷，地方到了。”  
“你先不必进去通报，再等几刻钟。”谢金说着，给瘫软在自己怀里的人穿好了衣物。

而马车停驻的地方并不是谢府。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 完结撒花！  
> 老谢如愿娶到东东啦！  
> 难得啊，都2020年了。  
> 肉柴不好吃，烂尾警告！
> 
> 番外可能涨奶play？

『湛青梅果滚血色，袭地榴红映星河。』

等李鹤东醒来时已是午后，她枕在谢金腿上，肩上搭着的衣服让她闷出了些汗。  
虽说还未立夏，可过了今日便是清明，热意从四面八方涌过来是挡无可挡。天色见长，这般时辰依然不见有晚色。  
“什么时辰了？”李鹤东揉揉眼睛，从谢金身上爬起来。  
“就要申时了。”谢金扶人起来，看着李鹤东整理衣服。  
“怎么还在车上？”马车内软垫也是极舒服的，李鹤东睡了许久也不觉得身上不舒服。  
“外面是我谢家祠堂，清明祭祖，我虽不喜欢这地方可还要来。”谢金说着便招呼车夫要下车。  
“那怎么不进去？”李鹤东这时休息好了，活动活动筋骨要走又被谢金拦下。  
“我有事告知你，先不要下去。”谢金握住李鹤东肩膀将人摁回来。  
“那你讲。”李鹤东看着谢金难得严肃的神情说道，又坐到了谢金身边。

“我谢家生意做的大，难免三年五年有人起了旁的心思。今早我收到消息有人要在祠堂上剿杀我，就在外面这院子里。”谢金取下拇指上的玉扳指递给李鹤东，”你若是不想与我淌这血海，拿着扳指在府里等我。若是明日我未回，会有人护送你南下，可保你余生平安。“  
举了半刻时，李鹤东没有接过那扳指。  
“谢金，我若是不走呢？”李鹤东看着他，盈盈双目里有怒意。  
“你若是同我进去生死难料。”

听到这里，李鹤东没有让谢金再说下去起身便向马车外走去。未等车夫摆好马凳李鹤东便直接从马车上跃下，她站在车旁看着谢金从里面走出来。  
等谢金走进了开口道，“两个月。”  
“什么两个月？”谢金疑惑道。  
“你招我做打手两个月了，你可别想耍赖一分钱都不给。”小姑娘气鼓鼓，眼里却有了担忧。  
“不耍赖。”谢金笑笑。不耍赖怎么把你骗到手的？

无需多言，两人并肩走向祠堂。  
“你这算不算是表忠心了？”谢金推开门前问道。  
“自个儿想去。”李鹤东一个眼刀飞过去，拦住了谢金推门的手，“直接进去啊？”  
“不然呢？叫人提前打过招呼了。”谢金扇了两下扇子，玉骨发着凉。  
“你好歹给个兵刃啊？”李鹤东不干了，“空手没有大刀来的过瘾。”  
“打完这次我带你挑去。”谢金还是推开了门。  
下次还能不能打这么痛快了？李鹤东心里埋怨着。

门那边一群人早已站好，就等谢金只身进来将其围剿。  
“哟，老几位可是到齐了。”谢金表面上笑着，握着李鹤东的手可是捏紧了。  
“谢金，你谢家独占鳌头多年，如今该换换了。”一位为首的长者说道。  
“那也要看看是什么人。”谢金合上了扇子，而背后大门也被封死了。

不多时院内厮杀声响成一片，而院墙外依然是新柳依依，孩童嬉戏。  
待日落西方，青白墙面染上了暖色才听见院内声音安静了下来。

院内满是尸体，铺满了一层几乎没有落脚的地方。  
李鹤东累得够呛，站在一处阴凉里看着对面夕照下的谢金。  
谢金也狼狈，汗水和血水浸湿了大褂，向来衣冠整洁的人一身脏污，缠斗时撕烂的衣衫下露出结实的臂膀和肩背。群青的长衫有血处是黑，夕阳昏光下净处是石青，衬着谢金一双如渊黑瞳和手中滴血的玉扇。

也就这人能在杀戮场上显出一身出尘竹风。

两人身上都没什么要紧的伤，此时谢金看着他脏兮兮的丫头又想到了那日初见。  
即使身落泥沼也不曾灰暗的眼眸，胜过他此生见过的每个朝阳。  
那双眼睛他从来都没看错。

“后院有个温泉池子，”谢金向李鹤东走来，“姑娘可否赏光共浴啊？”  
“呸！”李鹤东啐完就乐了，“你怎么这般没心没肺？”  
“心都在你这儿了，我自然就没了。”谢金说着靠过来，看着他的丫头渐渐变成了世间尤物。

这是他心上荆棘蔷薇，只对他纵情绽放。  
若有人敢肖想触碰，只会被荆棘伤得鲜血淋漓。

谢金正要吻上那双丰唇时，大门被轰隆一声破开。  
“谢爷！谢爷没事儿吧 ！”张九南疯狗一样地冲了进来，身后跟着一众打手。  
“我没什么，你们收拾这些吧。”谢金说着将衣衫不整的李鹤东护在身后，“我和鹤东先去修整一下。”说完便带着人走向后院。  
此时张九南不慎瞄到了李鹤东，立即跪地俯首不敢再看一眼。  
“老爷、夫人慢走！”一众人跟着张九南喊道，待人走远了才敢起身。

小山树林做掩护，一处小温泉池藏在院中无人可知。  
李鹤东没在外面脱过衣服，站在一边看着谢金一件件脱得痛快。  
“怎么不动啊？”谢金不着寸缕向李鹤东走来，“害羞了？”  
“滚！”李鹤东想推开谢金，小手推在谢金胸膛上和小猫儿爪子一样无用。

下个字没说出来就被人两手捞起臀部吻了上去，两腿自然环在谢金腰侧，两手也揽住了谢金脖子。  
这一吻绵长，李鹤东舌尖被人嘬得发麻，涎水收不住从嘴角落下来。  
分开时李鹤东大口喘着气，两眼红彤彤的。

“我以为真要和你死在院子里了。”小姑娘被人抱着，通通跳的心口靠在一起才方觉劫后余生。  
“我不会让你就这样离开人间。”谢金吻吻人颈间，将人放下来开始解盘扣，“我要你长命百岁，百年之后与我合于一坟。”

解开的衣衫堆落在脚边，李鹤东被谢金抱起来走入池中，温热的泉水慢慢没过两人身体。  
这回两人都没什么力气，厮吻着依偎在一起。谢金搂着李鹤东的腰，大手滑过腰际转到胸前柔软。懒洋洋揉弄着两团，指尖偶尔滑过乳尖引得身上人抽动一下。

缠绵最不过情动。

如今两人心意相通，无需往日多种撩拨，肌肤相亲就能燎起烈火。  
池水中李鹤东跨坐在谢金身上，身下一片湿意浸在水中也不分明。待谢金伸入手指时才觉着里面也一片黏腻，媚肉紧紧箍这手指不让人抽出去。  
花核被掌根磨蹭着，李鹤东股侧嫩肉贴着谢金挺立的阳物随动作轻轻擦着，呻吟无意间就从口中溢出。

“进、进来......嗯......"李鹤东微微仰着头，几缕鸦青的头发湿了贴在颊上，衬得人愈发唇红肤白。  
“什么进来？”谢金故意逗人，低沉着嗓子在人耳边问道。  
“唔......你，你进来......”李鹤东被人手指玩弄的迷乱，腰臀轻晃着向人讨好。  
“我的什么进来？再加一根手指？”谢金揣着明白装糊涂，故意又伸进一根手指。  
“啊嗯——”被触到花穴深处的人浑身一颤，缓了缓伸手去探谢金的东西，“要这个。”

小丫头咬着半个嘴唇，眼里不觉流露情欲。胸前乳波微漾，乳首被水面截断，半露不露。一双藕白的小臂探在谢金身下物什上捋动，半个身子倚在谢金身上，温香软玉。

一举一动皆风情。

“这就给你。”谢金抽出手指，两手握住小姑娘细腰，身下一送便全部捅进去了。  
“啊——“李鹤东还未从方才快感中回神，这一下让她有些晕眩。  
念在两人刚消耗了大半力气，谢金动得温柔缓慢，九浅一深的法子吊人胃口。  
早就被人满足习惯了的人那受得了这样被空着，李鹤东在谢金进入时重重的坐下去，圆钝的龟头正好顶上子房入口，让人一下就哭了出来。  
“呜啊——”李鹤东搂紧了谢金不让人再动，大腿直打摆子。  
“重了？我轻些。”谢金装作伤到了人，扶上后背轻拍着。  
“用力些。”李鹤东靠在谢金颈边说道，还舔了舔谢金的耳垂。  
“这可是你要的。”谢金眼色一暗，按住身上的人狠狠肏干起来。

水波随两人动作拍击在身上发出响声，与水下轻微声响混在一起同蒸腾的热气熏得人心神迷乱。  
湿热的花穴被人肏开了淌这水儿融进泉水，李鹤东下身一片潮湿，分不清是泉水随动作进来了还是自己被谢金磨出了情液。  
深处张合的小口被来回顶弄，破开的小口吮这龟头溢出的清液。红肿的花核被耻毛蹭着，囊袋重重打上会阴，李鹤东被人按进怀里狠狠要了许久。  
最后无论自己怎么哭喊求饶谢金都无动于衷，只是狠命肏她，仿佛要将人捣碎了揉进骨血里。

待夕阳被夜色吞没谢金才搂着昏昏欲睡的李鹤东回到了屋内，将人在榻上安置好，自己又穿好衣裳道前堂会客。  
张九南早就做好打点，几位长老在谢金与人缠绵时早就被在前院安置妥当。现在都被召来前堂，坐等谢金。  
“久等了，这般时候召来各位是有要是告知。”谢金在主位上坐好，“今夜先给列位吃个定心丸，也是希望明天各位不要有了争执伤了和气。”

天明时李鹤东照样在谢金作弄下醒来了，倒是没过分，哄着人起来梳洗。  
“我说服那群老东西把你的名字记入族谱。”谢金给人梳着头说道。  
“什、什么？”李鹤东刚醒来，没大明白谢金的意思。  
“我要娶你过门。”谢金给人梳好发髻，将一枚桃花簪子给人戴在发间。

午时三刻，谢金握着李鹤东的手在卷轴上写下了她的名字。  
“今日起李鹤东便是谢家主母，我谢金的结发妻子。”谢金当着各位长老说道，“已择吉日成婚，望列位届时赏光。”  
一众老头个个都不能再说什么，心里的小九九也不得已压下去。正妻依然无望，可不少人还想着给谢金说个小。  
“也望列位成全我与鹤东伉俪情深，以后也不会再娶妾室。”谢金看着李鹤东，字字句句说得清楚。  
“谢金，”一位老者说道，“你只娶这一位来历不明的女子，若是日后无有子嗣当如何？”  
这话夹枪带刺儿的难听，可谢金脸上笑意更盛。  
“您且宽心，我已命人准备墨水刺针，今日便予鹤东谢家族印。往后若我先有不测，鹤东可代我掌管谢金上下。”

“非妻非妾，而是与列位平起平坐的家主身份。”谢金牵着李鹤东的手，无一丝玩笑。

“你可愿意？”谢金看着李鹤东问道。  
“我......”李鹤东早就被谢金这一串发话给讲懵了，此时众人目光都在她身上恨不得将她千刀万剐，只有谢金站在身侧给她稳神。  
“我愿意。”

当日祭祀完毕，李鹤东坐在屏风后看着墙上的图样，等谢金来给她刺青。  
“你可知为何要我亲自来做？”谢金将墨汁研开。  
“不知道。”李鹤东露着肩头，看着谢金拿起一把匕首。  
“要滴入我的血才算赐印。”谢金滑开手指滴入墨中，以刺针沾上，“与我绑在一起，你可后悔？”  
“后悔能怎样？”李鹤东忍着痛，“你现在还能让我留下右手一走了之不成？”  
“自然不能。”

两炷香时间过后，李鹤东肩上留了只白虎。  
猛虎静观来者，周围是蟠虺纹样。  
五行内金属西方，西方瑞兽为白虎，是谢金这一辈的族印。

眼看由春三月入了夏，婚期也到了。  
当日漫天的红绸挂满了谢府，没有人不知道谢家家主今晚就要娶个野丫头过门做正妻。  
多少姑娘小姐坐在闺阁里叹气，多少男子等着瞧一眼是什么女子能得风流成性的少谢独宠。

嫁衣是谢金亲自找人做的，凤冠霞帔到胭脂水粉，都是他一早选好的。  
李鹤东入轿前，围了里三层外三层的人才瞧到了人影。

石榴红的盖头用金线绣了龙凤团云，边儿上是如意回纹。四角垂了金穗儿和珍珠，纹样上点了翠，与嫁衣相得益彰。  
绛红的云肩配着榴红衣裳，金线勾勒一双凤凰，羽翼上点了翠蓝。袖口与裙摆上仿云锦做了彩纹，小小身子被喜娘扶着走得婀娜，怎么瞧都是个绝妙的人儿。  
谢金将人扶进轿子，翻身上马向谢家正府去了。

唢呐声响彻了天，整三日的宴席宴请了满城人家。

晚上谢金带着身酒气进了屋，看着规规矩矩坐在床沿上的人乐的没边儿了都。  
“东、东东，”谢金靠在人身上，都有点儿大舌头了，“我可是等到这天了。”  
“你喝了多少啊？”李鹤东躲开人，往一边挪了挪。  
“还、还差一杯。”谢金那秤杆儿挑了盖头，看着人的瞬间忘了要干什么。

李鹤东好看，一身邋遢都好看。穿旗袍婀娜，穿袄裙活泼。  
梳桃花髻最得人心意，盘流云鬓最勾人，沐后散发最质纯。  
不抹胭脂水粉有烟火气好看，涂了口蜜画了远山黛眉更有诗情韵味。  
可这些都比不上此时凤冠霞帔。

“’我......”谢金一时语结，伶牙俐齿的好狐狸如今露了怯。  
“还差一杯合卺酒。”李鹤东倒满了两杯举到人跟前，“低点儿。”  
“什、什么低点儿？”谢金接过酒愣着。  
“喝交杯酒啊，真是活倒霉你长这么大个子。”李鹤东一把给人拽低了。  
手腕贴在一起，天鹅交颈般饮下一盏酒。

“以后我就能光明正大叫你夫人了。”谢金醒了些酒，赖在李鹤东肩上不抬头。  
“好好好，快起来吧。”李鹤东推不动这人，“我累了，要睡觉。”  
“对！”谢金突然抬头，将李鹤东一把抱起来，“走！洞房！”  
“谢金！你快放我下来！”天不怕地不怕的人突然怕了。  
“叫我什么？”谢金举着人，一脸坏笑。  
“谢......夫君。”后面两个字声音小如蚊子叫。  
“大点儿声。”  
“夫君。”

给人叫美了，谢金将人放在榻上刚要欺身上去被李鹤东一脚踹在胸前。  
“夫人这是干什么？”  
“今晚不能圆房。”李鹤东笑着，活像只偷到蜜的小猫儿。  
“怎么不能？”谢金还醉着，脑子也不大灵光。  
“大夫说不能圆房，还得等两个月。”李鹤东也不讲破，继续使坏。  
“你......”谢金似是猜到了什么。  
李鹤东笑着不说话，只是点点头。

外面憋着闹洞房的人都被张九南给赶走了，”去去去！不要命了！“  
“不是，南哥，这半天没动静不对劲儿啊。”一个小弟问道。  
张九南这才觉得也太安静了些，把人轰走了便爬上了房顶。  
本着关心老爷的心思揭开了瓦，没等看一眼就被一颗红枣弹中了眼睛。  
“张九南你是并不要这眼睛了。”谢金的声音从里面传出来。  
“爷！谢爷我真错了！”张九南捂着脸跑了。

正经天热的时候李鹤东已经显怀了，挺着肚子坐在院子里一碗一碗的喝酸梅汤。  
谢金给李鹤东扇着风，看着躺椅上昏昏欲睡的人心里不知道琢磨些什么脸上挂着笑。  
蝉鸣虫响，夏意浓绿里留了一道阴凉给两人。  
院里专门给人种了青梅树，微风里阵阵青涩甜味儿飘来。

谢金见人睡熟了便将人抱起来，进了屋内。  
李鹤东身上有点清甜香味，自从有了身子就愈发浓郁。  
谢金吻吻李鹤东的额头，给人盖好薄被拉上床帏。

如今他这颗青梅可是养熟了。


End file.
